the fifth devil
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: lust, envy, hate, and gluttony are known as the four devils. but...what if there was a fifth devil among them. made by erasing the line between life and death.meet pride also known as naruto uzimaki.
1. Chapter 1

The fifth kind

All right im back!! This is a new story that I started and now its time to post the first chapter!! Hope all you fans enjoy this new fic of mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own **NARUTO **or **FMA**

**Chapter one: being found**

* * *

(insert rain nose for the most part)

*crackle*

*boom*

*flash*

Rain pored onto earth as thunder and lightning flashed in the October night sky. Why would it rain in October though? Well, the gods were crying. Crying for a small child that stood in the rain. His black hair matted to his face. His black shirt and pants soaked wet. And the blade in his hand getting the blood washed off it. Around him where people that wore cloaks and animal masks. The child stood there, oblivious to his company. It was silent other then the rain poring onto he floor and dead bodies on the floor. The bodies where slashed, gashed , hacked to bits , and some bodies look like the where broken and shredded with bare hands. The whole scene was disturbing. The bodies even looked disturbed, and the had either guts coming out their mouths, ears nose hell even the finger and toe nails, or their brains ripped out of their nose or ears, or both and shoved into there eyes or mouth, some get it rammed up their ass. And the freakiest thing started happening. The child started singing. And the people swore they heard the music to this song.

"hush little baby, don't you cry

Mothers guna sing you a lullaby

But if the lullaby makes you hurt

Mothers guna buy you a mocking bird

But if that bird doesn't sing

Mothers guna buy you a ruby ring"

And the kid kept going on and on with the song and when he stopped he started laughing softly. It was a laugh that didn't fight a nine year old. It was the laugh of a man who has seen pain. A man who has been tortured beyond his limits. A man who has tortured those who don't deserve death. The laugh of a person who is pure evil yet can seem so innocent. The laugh of a devil.

The child looked up to the purple haired person and stared her in the eyes, eye wholes, how ever you see it. His eyes where not what you would think eyes would look like. They looked abnormal. It was a red circle for the iris and a star in it with a silver pupil. And where the whites would be, well there where no whites. It was like staring into the void itself and you get lost in the eternal darkness that was the black parts of his eyes.

The purple haired one walked up to the kid and crouched in front of him. "it is alright now little one. No ones going to hurt you" she spoke in a soothing voice. The child just looked at her with curiosity. "can you tell us your name?" she asked the child as he looked up to the sky. "my….name?" the child asked in a voice that sounded like it needed water. "yes little one your name" she said again.

"my name….. is naruto uzimaki" and is if one cue, lightning flashed and thunder boomed as he said his name. the people around and in the circle would never forget this day. The day the fifth was found.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Kinda awkward but it gets more interesting and more better as it goes along. Remember to review.**

**Note: to all flamers out there. You may flame me if you like but know this. You are note seen in the fanfic world. To us you are just a burden that needs to be disposed of. You guys should stop hating on us writers and try making your own fics. You guys know how much time this takes and how you have to have devotion to your stories to complete them? You will never feel this feeling. And with that I take my leave.**

**Note written by tenshi**

**Story now in process by ryu **


	2. must become human

**The fifth devil**

**Yeah I know. Couldn't update last Friday because my laptop nearly permanently shut down. But now I can update so I'll try to get two chapters in.**

**I don't own naruto. I wish I did but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter two: **

**Must become human**

This was not happening. This was not happening. This was not happening. He kept pacing back and forth in the room filled with at least six other people. The person had kept pacing back and forth and kept silent. It had only been two years since that day and he had already been put in this situation.

Naruto uzumaki paced back and forth in the hokage's office in his anbu uniform expecting a mission. Instead, old man hokage says he has to enter the academy. The reason for this is so that he can socialize with others his age the old man had told him. He knew it was bullshit but who was he to argue with the hokage? He was naruto uzumaki of coarse and so now we find him arguing with the old man and apparently the five other anbu. "oh come on. I'm just eleven. I have a couple more years in me!" naruto said as he started getting angry. "I said no naruto. You need to socialize with others your age. Not people at least twice your age." the aged kage said in return. "he's right tora. You need to be with others your age." one anbu said. The other four nodded. This anbu also had a tiger mask on but he was taller and his hair was brown short and tame while naruto's was black long and wild. "not you to tenzo. Neko , inu, hebi back me up here!" he pleaded with the others but the gave the same answer as tenzo.

" Damn it. Why do I have to do this?" he asked to the hokage. "you need to learn to be human if that's what you really mean." he said in reply and that seemed to put naruto off. Learn to be human? Was that even a word? Human? He never knew what that word meant and now he had to be _'human'_. that must be bad. All he knew how to do was eat right, sleep, get missions done, and the normal bath room routine. Guess there was stuff he still had to learn and he wasn't ready for it.

He gave a defeated sigh and took of his mask to reveal clear blue eyes. He hooked his mask to the side of hiss belt. he then stood at attention in front of the hokage. "naruto uzumaki, you are herby honorably discharged as an anbu vice captain. You are to report to the academy in three days. And you shall speak of any of your more… _advanced _styles to.." "no one" naruto finished the mentally ingrained sentence_. "_good" the hokage said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "when you enter the academy, you will head to room two twenty-seven and hand the teacher this note. Under stood?" he asked the black haired boy and he give a nod and said "sir!" in a monotone voice. "now. You are all dismissed" with a wave of his hand, the hokage waved his hand. "sarutobi-sama/yes sir" with those words the anbu left the building to go help naruto pack his things.

**Anbu HQ**

Naruto was packing his bags and other items that were in his room. He emptied the dresser and proceeded to the closet and then the stuff under the floor boards. He grabbed a picture that was under there and looked at it. It was him and yuugao. She had stole his first kiss in that picture.

**FLASH BACK**

_Naruto was walking down the street after his first double s ranked mission under tenzo and he was exhausted. It was a birth day present for his tenth birthday and he was exited. But now that he is back, his life was dull as the stares and glares of the village started to make him sad and depressed._

_He continued walking until he saw one of his superiors standing in front of a dango stand with a sad look on her face. He shunshined behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in surprise and whirled around to see one of her subordinates staring at her with curiosity. "why the long face yuugao-sama?" he asked her and she turned away. " my date didn't go well again naruto-san" she told him as they both sat down. "what happened?" he asked as she looked at him with a hint of curiosity and anger. "why do you want to know?" she asked him only to see amusement shine in his eyes at her anger. "you won't get over it if you don't speak about it." he answered her as he locked his gaze on her._

"_as you know, I'm all ears to any problems" he said again as she was about to argue. Seeing she could escape the situation she explained the problem as her date was ogling her and when she asked him what he was staring at, he didn't respond and only muttered of what he wanted to do to her body. To say yuugao was pissed was an under statement._

_She was on the unholy womanly rage all women seem to have._

_The guy didn't see it coming when he was thrown be a punch all the way to the konoha hot springs. The women's side of the hot spring._

_Naruto stared at her with more amusement as he stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "come on" he said as he started walking. "I'll take you some where nice" and with that they shunshined to the top of the hokage mountain. Yuugao stared in awe at the scenery as the sun was setting and painted the sky a reddish pink. "she turned to naruto and found that he set up a little dinner right there. "since you didn't eat at the place you were at, why not eat her. I know your hungry" naruto said as he opened a scroll and bottle of win fell out. He poured it into to glasses and he set them down. Yuugao walked over to him and sat down. The food looked and smelled delicious. Fried rice, shrimp, octopus, noodles mixed with seasoned and marinated beef. She took a fork and tried out the food. She went wide eyed at the taste of the food. It was like the food from the gods. She continued eating and soon was finished._

_She looked at naruto to see him done and he sealed all the things away. He got up and pulled her up as well. She turned to face the now almost completely set sun and watched it go down. _

_For some strange reason she felt at peace with her self. Just standing there as the wind breezed through her purple hair. "feeling better?" naruto asked her as the breeze danced with his hair. She turned to him to see that he had pure enjoyment on his face. "yes. I do" and she meant what she said. But for some reason she wanted to feel naruto's face. While his eyes where close, yugao reached down and rubbed his whisker marks. He opened his left eye to see his companion leaning down to his face. He raised an eyebrow only for the other one to shoot up as her lips met his in a soft yet firm kiss. Naruto tensed but relaxed the next second and he returned the kiss. _

_They stayed like that until they heard a snap. They broke apart and looked to the left to see tenzo with a camera in his hand. " tenzo!! Today is the day you will meet your downfall!!" naruto screamed as he ran after tenzo. Yugao giggled as naruto beat the crap of the tiger masked anbu. 'looks like time will be good'_

**FLASH BACK END**

Naruto broke out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see inu with his orange book in hand but not open. He stared at inu and felt like he was in a debate with him self. Finally he spoke up. "naruto…I would…like you to have this" inu spoke and handed him the book. Naruto stared in shock. He knew that inu would get him something but to give him his most prized book. Very unexpected.

"kakashi… I cant take this." he tried to argue but kakashi pushed the book In his hands. "you can and will. Use it to not be bored in class or something and as a reminder of who's family you where apart of" kakashi said firmly. "come on. Its time to go" he said after that and they both left via sunshine.

**Naruto's new house**

Naruto got home with kakashi and dropped of the boxes. "well. I guess this is good bye." naruto said as he shook kakashi's hand. "for now it is. don't forget to read the book." and with those words, kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke.

Naruto walked into his new house and stared into it as it was mostly done. He sighed as he picked up a box. _' let me get this done' _he thought to himself as he started unpacking and fixing up the house.

**Hours later**

**Na**ruto walked up stares and went to his bath room to take a warm shower. He stepped into the shower and turned the nozzle and let the water rush down his body. The warm water seemed to wash away his problems and he felt content with himself. After a couple minutes he turned the water off and walked out the shower. He grabbed a towel and walked in front of the mirror that was above his sink. He wiped the fog of the mirror and looked at him self. His hair was stuck to his face and water dripped off his chin. His blue eyes staring back at him. Then his left eye started twitching before he felt like it was burning. He grabbed his eye and started growling as the pain intensified.

Then it stopped. He got off the floor and looked at his eye in the mirror. It was blood shot but other wise it was fine. '_ what the hell was that about?' he _asked himself. He rubbed his eye but got no reaction.

He shrugged. It was probably nothing. He walked out the bathroom and to his room. Put pajamas on and went to bed.

**Three days later**

Three days later we find naruto walking to the academy. He was stroking his black hair as he was lost in thought. Thoughts along the line of what he was to do once he joined the class. Being dressed like an anbu block ops member could raise questions. Eh. Who cares what others ask him any way? Right? He'll find out when he gets there.

**Academy**

Naruto reaches the academy and heads to room two twenty-seven. Once he finds the room he nocks on the door before he enters. He looks to see the sensei of the class looking at him. He had a dark skin tone, but not to dark, his hair was in a pineapple style and he had an x shaped scar on his face. Just above his nose. He walked up to the teacher and handed him the note and stood there waiting.

Iruka sighed as he read the note over. '_great. Another student to hold for the year.' _iruka thought with disdain as he stared at the child. "alright then. Why don't you go and sit over by shino." he said and shino wordlessly raised his hand. Naruto nodded to iruka before walking up to shino and sitting to his right. He nodded to shino and looked up to the front of the class as iruka started giving a lecture on the history of konoha.

Naruto tuned him out as soon as he began and pulled out one of his many scrolls and started reading up the history on the arts of the ancient sealing arts none as alchemy. Minutes later he sensed an approaching object coming his way and when it was close enough he grabbed it out the air and threw it back twice as hard. Leaving a dent in the wall. "it's not nice to throw things at others iruka-sensei" he stated in an icy voice as he stared up at iruka. Iruka's eye twitched at the dent in the wall and quietly turned back to the board and continued lecturing the class. The kids stared at naruto for a little longer before they turned around and listened to the lecture.

Naruto then went back to reading his scroll before the bell for lunch sounded. He quickly got up and jumped out the window. He didn't notice the glare he received from one uchiha sasuke or the emo-king as he all know him for.

**Out side: side yard of the school**

We now find naruto sitting in a tree eating an apple and listening to music. You could tell he was by the head phones in his ears and the music you could hear. His grabbed his Npod and went through the song listings. He stopped on a song called 'fake messiah'. he turned it up and listened to it as the heavy metal song played in his ears. He continued eating the apple in his hands before his left hand shot up and grabbed the rock that was thrown at him and crushed it, turning it into dust. He cracked his left eye open and looked to where the rock came from to see the supposed last uchiha glaring at him. He pulled out one head phone and asked his question. "what do you want?" he asked the boy and received a stronger glare. "fight me." the uchiha demanded more than said only for naruto to bite his apple again and turn it to the next side. "no" he gave only that reply and watched with amusement as sasuke got angry and started ranting of his '_greatness'. naruto _tuned the rant out and slowly put the apple to his mouth before taking another bite. Sasuke heard the crunch and looked at naruto to see him slowly chewing the apple piece in his mouth then swallow it. This served to piss sasuke off(it really does piss people off. You guys should try it. But it has to be with something crunchy). "are you listening to me?" he yelled at naruto only to see him starring at another person. He turned to see the crowed of people, which where mostly fan-girls, staring at them expecting something to happen. Naruto and sasuke locked eyes. Naruto stared at him before raising an eyebrow. "did you say something?"

**Anbu HQ**

Kakashi was currently in a meeting before he sneezed. "are you ok inu-taicho?' asked his tiger masked student. "I'm good. Think someone's talking about me though."

**Back to naruto**

The statement he made pissed of the uchiha even more as you see his eyes blazing with Amazon fury. Naruto jumped out the tree and landed with out so much as a *thud*. He finished his apple before stuffing the core in his mouth and swallowing. He patted his chest in content and started walking away. "I wouldn't try any thing I wouldn't sasuke-san.." he disappeared and reappeared behind sasuke who was in the pace of making hand signs for a fire jutsu and grabbed on hand, put in a lock behind his back and put him in a one armed choke hold and slightly lighted him off the ground. "it could get you killed in the line off duty" he whispered in his ear with an ominous voice that held a tone of icy death in it. Naruto released sasuke and walked past him. "bother me again and I'll do much more than a simple hold on you…sasu_gay-chan" _he finished in a teasing manor before going back to class.

The rest of the day went uneventful and naruto knew he didn't learn much about normal '_human' _behavior other than rivalry and other emotions that he normally didn't feel.

Naruto walked outside as soon as the bell rang. '_very uneventful. Is this how humans act normally?' _he asked him self as he walked past some parents to see them all glaring at him. Besides the clan heads that is. Some of the clan heads stared at him in wonder as to why he was here. They all knew who he was but they would never imagine him of all people being at the academy. He kept walking until he sensed a presence behind him. "you know beetle, its not nice to sneak up on others" he said to the one behind him. The beetle masked anbu stepped to naruto's front and he saluted. "sir. The hokage wishes to see you" the anbu said as he stopped saluting and stood at attention. "at ease. So the old monkey wants to me, eh? Thanks for the information." the anbu once again saluted before leaving via shunshin. '_lets go see what the old man wants now' _ he thought to himself before he shunshined to the hokage's office.

**Hokage's office**

Naruto arrived in the hokage's office to see the hokage, sarutobi haruzine, dealing with the bane of all kage's. paper work. "I see that paper work is winning against you old monkey." he said to haruzine and saw him look up to him. Said person snorted at him. "I would like to see you try and win against paper work naruto-kun" sarutobi said as he put the file he was looking threw down. "so. How was your first day in the academy?" he asked getting strait to business. "pretty boring in the least. Human behavior is confusing at beast. Oh! And I got to choke the supposed last uchiha" he said the last part with pride and with one of his rare smiles.

At this sarutobi's eye brow twitched. "you know the council will call for blood?" sarutobi asked but naruto's smile got wider. "you know what I always so about the council. Fuck them and their shitty perspective. They kneed to take the ten feet poles out of their asses." naruto replied as he stood up from his seat. "Now if you excuse me, I will take my leave" with that he hopped out the window

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. '_I hope you can learn to be human soon naruto. You might need it one day' _he looked at the stack of paper work. He could of sworn it was smaller then it was now. '_damn you paper work!! Damn you!!' he thinks _before doing the task so he could get home.

**Naruto's house**

Naruto arrived at his house and went up stairs. That meeting with the hokage had taking time and it was now dark. He took a shower surprisingly his eye didn't burn or hurt once he stepped out.

He walked to his room and put pajamas on before laying on the bed. '_lets hope that the year will be at least my type of normal' _he thought before falling asleep, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at him from his window.

**Unknown location**

The person who was watching naruto left and went to a hidden location that had three other people in it. "is it time?" the third one asked. "no. he isn't ready." the first one said. "when will we approach him?" the middle one asked. "when he becomes a ninja" the one who was watching him said and the others nodded. Then they all disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Who are these people that are watching naruto? Are they a threat or are they friends? Find out next time on the fifth devil!!!**

**Keep voting on the harem. Its now at yugito yugao and mei who took hana's place for third.**


End file.
